Why We Love You
by BigTimeRush-BTR
Summary: He was always by their side and he always found a way to make them smile. And that is why he was loved by many, but especially by his little brothers. The boys get a chance to show Carlos why they love their big brother.


**Estas son las mañanitas que cantaba en Rey David. Hoy por ser día de tu santo te las cantamos a tí. Despierta mi bien, despierta. Mira que ya amaneció. Ya los pajaritos cantan. La luna ya se metió. ****Que linda está la mañana en que vengo a saludarte. Venimos todos con gusto y placer a felicitarte. Ya viene amaneciendo. Ya la luz del día nos dio. Levántate de mañana. Mira que ya amaneció… *cries***

**Mhm… Okay now! HAPPY BITHDAY CARLITOS! MY LITTLE FUZZY TEDDY BEAR! Wow… Lol. Random… Cry with me! I demand it! I'm joking. He's 23… *sobs* Oh yeah, here's the story I promised. It's bad. I don't know how to write Carlos stories; so of course, I had to add a cutesy Kenny. :D**

* * *

"They forgot about me," Carlos whispered for no one to hear. His heart ached. He couldn't believe all of his friends at the Palm Woods, including his BEST friends had forgotten that today was his seventeenth birthday. Tears sprung to his eyes and rolled down his cheeks, leaving trail marks on his caramel skin. He was beginning to think no one liked him anymore. Why else would everyone forget his birthday?

He walked past the lobby; head hanging low, eyes watery and puffy. He wished he could just go back to the apartment and sleep the day away, but he had rehearsal with the guys at Rocque Records. Of course, the guys had taken a cab there, leaving him to walk to the studio.

The sky was a dark grey and cloudy. The air smelled of humidity. He was pretty sure it was going to rain. Hopefully there would be no thunder or lightning. That was the last thing he needed; to get hit by a lightning bolt.

Sure enough, just minutes after he had started his journey to the studio, rain started to fall from the sky. His small bangs clung to his forehead as the rain continued to fall, wetting both him and his clothes with all the water. By the time he arrived at Rocque Records he was soaked to the bone.

The lights in Rocque Records were dimmed to the point where he could barely see an inch in front of him. Confused and scared, the little Latino made his way to the studio, which was pitch black. Hesitantly, he fumbled around for the switch, finding it after four rather silent minutes.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, CARLOS!" Carlos let out a rather girly scream when the light finally turned on, revealing the most colorful and heartwarming sight he had ever witnessed. All of his closest friends from the Palm Woods stood in front of him, grins everywhere he looked. Balloons were tied from various places, while some floated near the ceiling. But as Carlos looked around at all the familiar faces, he noticed that someone very important was missing.

"Hey, 'Litos," Carlos heard a soft voice say. Looking down, he found Kendall sitting by his feet, arms wrapped around the older boy's legs. "Happy birthday, big bro."

Chuckling lightly, Carlos leaned down and hugged his younger friend. "Hey buddy. Thank you," he whispered. Everyone in the room just cooed at the sight. Carlos instantly felt his cheeks heating up with embarrassment.

One by one, everyone walked forward and enveloped the short teen in a hug and said their happy birthday wishes. At that moment, Carlos felt like the luckiest person alive. No wonder his friends had ignored him all day long. They were busy planning a surprise party for him.

"Happy birthday, Carlitos." Logan wrapped his arms around Carlos, hugging him tight. Carlos then went to hug James, who was grinning from ear to ear.

"Umm… 'Litos, you're all wet," the pretty boy pointed out as soon as he let go. A blush came to Carlos' cheeks when he remembered he had gotten soaked with the rain.

"Oh yeah, I got wet with the rain," he whispered.

"No worries, 'Litos. I'll get you some dry clothes," James offered as he ran off to fetch the clothes since Carlos was all wet and shivering slightly.

After getting changed and opening all of his new presents, Carlos was forced to sit down on a chair while his three best friends stood in the middle of the room. A microphone was placed in front of them. The look Carlos held in his face could only be described as puzzled. He watched with curiosity as James grabbed the microphone from the stand and eyed the two boys beside him.

"Okay, so as we all know, today is a very special day because today our little Carlitos turns seventeen." Carlos started to blush like mad. "So we decided to perform little speeches… Umm… Logan, do you wanna go first?" Logan nodded eagerly.

"Hi guys. Umm… Happy birthday, Carlitos. You're finally seventeen buddy! Well, I… I just wanted to say that I love you, man. You've always been there for me. You're the one that brings out the kid in me, and for that I want to thank you. I feel so lucky to call you my big brother. You're the best, 'Litos. I love ya."

Carlos could feel the tears already stinging his eyes.

"Your turn, James." James grabbed the microphone from Logan's hand and held it to his lips.

"Carlos… I want to thank you for a lot of things, but most of all for being my best friend and making me smile every day. Whenever I feel sad, you're always there to put a smile on my face. Thank you for being yourself and never letting anything get to you. I love you, bro."

Carlos sniffled as James handed the microphone to Kendall. A tear rolled down his cheek. He was going to break down any second now, he just knew it.

"H-hi, Carlitos." The blonde blushed, shifting his weight from one foot to the other. He was never good with giving speeches in front of a lot of people; only with his friends and family. "I want to thank you for so many things that I could possibly write a book about how much you have impacted my life. You're always there for me, and like James said, you always put a smile on my face when I'm down. I love you for who you are. I love you because you're the best big brother in the world, and I bet James and Logan would agree on that. I just… I love you, 'Litos."

Carlos couldn't hold in the tears any longer. He sprung out of his seat and enveloped the shaking boy in a hug, letting him cry against his shoulder. Then he reached an arm forward and pulled James and Logan into the hug as well. They were all a sobbing mess, but at the moment, it didn't matter. They were with each other, and that was everything that really mattered.

* * *

**LAMEST ENDING EVERRRRRR! How was it? Lame, right? Well… I had to write something for Carlitos. He has shown me so much. I love him. He just… He and Kendall… I can't, I'm gonna end up crying. All I'm saying is that those two are a great inspiration to me. I LOVE 'LITOS AND KENNY! *sobs again***

**Now, to write the next Kogie bromance drabble. I still haven't worked on it. BYE! Thank you for reading! Please review.**

**~ BigTimeRush-BTR :)**


End file.
